Holding out for a Hero Choose your own Reworked to be all inclusive
by SPNnDeanlover
Summary: Reader ( female or male) is in shower, singing and unaware of a battle taking place outside the bathroom. Holding out for a Hero by Bonnie Tyler Reworked Reader can be paired w/ any SPN character male or female) I will write the most requested pairings first ( I didn't want anyone to feel excluded, and if your favorite character wasn't in list please request their story.. )
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and all you want is to relax. You pull into the motel parking lot and parked the car. A few droplets of rain start to fall. You grab your bag and walk over to your room, key jingling in your hand. You get inside right before the storm hits. The wind starts to pick up and you can hear the distant rumble of thunder. You drop your bag on the bed, and proceed to rummage through it. You get everything you need for after the long, hot shower you plan on taking. Clothes, phone and toiletries in hand, you step into the minuet bathroom. You start your music app, disrobe and turn on the water. You can hear the storm ramping up so you max out the volume on your phone. Music echoes through the bathroom and you step into the steamy stream of water with a blissful sigh. In minutes you have finished washing and are putting conditioner in your hair. You have an eclectic taste in music and while waiting until enough time had passed to rinse out your hair, you begin singing in the shower.

You can really carry a tune and the acoustics in the bath only amplify it. You are belting out each song with a lot of feeling. Between that and the thunderstorm, you do not hear the sound of someone entering your motel room. The next track has started, so now you are singing to 'Holding out for a Hero' by Bonnie Tyler.

"Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?"

A demon is rifling through your things, looking for something. Crowley sent him here to find out if you had a certain celestial artifact, but to do so undetected. When he doesn't immediately find the item, he smiles sardonically. Screw Crowley's orders, a little torture and you would spill everything. Now he'll get to have some fun.

"Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need.."

The demon crept towards the bathroom door. Anticipating your terrified reaction was flooding his meat suit with endorphins. As he reached for the doorknob with an evil grin on his face, the motel room door bursts open. A dark figure is silhouetted in the threshold with a flash of lightning adding to the drama.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night"

A fight ensues between the combatants. Fists are flying and the demon get thrown into the bedside lamp, breaking it. Now the lightning strikes are the only illumination in the room.

"He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight"

You are in your own little world, not realizing all the drama happening a few feet away. You keep singing unaware that you are providing the perfect soundtrack to this scene.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life"

The mysterious stranger overpowers the demon who then beats a hasty retreat. Your savior starts to give chase but then decides to stay put. After all someone else could be waiting to attack you.

"Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me"

They finds their self drawn over to your door listening to you sing. Marveling over how wonderfully you sound.

"Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet"

They smiles, wondering if saving you from a demon attack would count. Shaking their head slightly, thinking with a self deprecating laugh, that knowing you.. probably not.

"I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life"

They try to knock but between the storm and the music you don't hear it.

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea"

The sky flashes with another bolt. They enter the bathroom, intending on announcing their presence but is distracted seeing the shower curtain has been made slightly transparent. You are rinsing the conditioner out of your hair and your body's curves are on display.

"I would swear that there's someone, somewhere..

Watching me"

They know they should announce their presence and then leave but their eyes are glued to your form. Their pupils dilate as arousal floods their system.

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood"

Trying to speak, to break this spell you have unknowingly put on them, but no sound leaves their mouth. They approach instead, a hand unconsciously reaching for you.

"I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood"

They grab the curtain, ripping it back. Your scream is drown out by another crash of thunder. You start to attack, instinctively going for every sensitive area. But they just block your hits until you realize who it is.

"Argh! You scared the crap out of me!"

You grab a towel while smacking the figure a few more times for good measure.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding tightly to your towel, you step out of the shower. You start grabbing up your things but end up rubbing up on him when you bend over.

He clears his throat, "Sorry, um maybe I should.."

The bathroom is way too small for the two of you, especially when the other person is a moose.

You give up trying to work around him. "Sam, just give me a second to throw on some clothes and than you can explain why you decided to re-enact the scene from Psycho."

He turns a little red, runs a hand through his rain dampened waves, "I wasn't.. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying.."

You smirk and decide that joking around might ease some of this awkward tension, "Sammy Winchester! Were you trying to sneak a peek? You naughty boy!"

If anything your teasing has the opposite effect. Sam's ears and face are completely red and he looks everywhere but at you. You think that this is pretty strange but take pity on him.

"I'm just teasing, Sam." You put your hand on his chest, intending to give him a slight push out of the bathroom. You can feel the heat of his body through the thin damp t-shirt and the rapid beat of his heart. Unable to help yourself your push turns into more of a caress of his muscled chest and abs.

His hazel eyes flicker up to yours in surprise.

A blush now covers your face.

'Great' you think, 'Now we're both embarrassed.'

Ignoring the pangs of desire pooling between your legs, you force a laugh.

"Ok 6 pack, scoot so I can get changed.."

And you shoo Sam out shutting the bathroom door. You lean against it with a hand on your chest. 'Whoa! Milk has done that body good.." you think fanning yourself with your other hand.

You knew the Winchesters were some good-looking men but never considered either one of them as more than a buddy. But now thoughts of Sam and you writhing on the bed together, raced through your mind.

You shook your head to clear your thoughts. Obviously it had been too long since you had gotten some if you were thinking of assaulting poor Sammy.

He would be shocked at the things you could imagine doing to him.

'Hmmm, corrupting Sam..' You mused, then mentally smacked yourself. Getting your mind firmly out of the gutter, you started to dress.

Meanwhile Sam was entertaining the same thought processes. He tried not thinking about you, sexually. Dean and he had even agreed when you first started working with them, that you were off limits. He had always been fine with that. Sure, he admitted to himself, he always knew you were beautiful, and funny, and smart.. sexy.. hot..

'No' he thought forcibly, ' _ is like family. Jeopardizing that isn't an option.'

He started to right the room from the fight. He threw out the busted lamp and then started picking up the mess the demon had made searching your things.

He was clear-headed when folding your jeans and shirts. But while scooping up your bras and underwear, he couldn't help remembering the way your voice had both aroused and soothed him, when he heard you sing. His mind wandered further replaying the view of you, wet with tendrils of steam rising off your body.

He dropped a pair of panties in your bag when he realized he was rubbing them picturing you wearing them. Watching them land, he imagined he had ripped them off of you and was burying his head...

'Get a grip' he internally chastised and then adjusted himself to relieve the growing pressure in his jeans.

At the sound of the door opening, he turned around to see you walking out of the bathroom confidently.

Even though inside you felt a little self-conscious, you walked out with a smile. Since you hadn't been originally expecting company, you had only brought in a t-shirt that skimmed your thighs and a pair of thong underwear. But when you take in the damage to the room, your insecurities fade and your smart ass personality comes to the forefront.

"Bull in a China shop has nothing on a Moose in a Motel room, huh Sammy?" you grin.

Sam smiles at your joke, forces himself not to look at your curves and proceeds to explain about the demon.

After taking it all in, you quip," Ok.. You are officially welcome to barge in on me anytime. Thanks Sam." And you go over and hug him.

Sam wraps his arms around you and nuzzles the top of your head with his chin. Your thoughts are similar, each smiling, happy and marveling over how amazing the other smells. You both stand there wrapped in each other's arms, warm and content until you start realizing that this hug has probably lasted way too long. Feeling awkward you squeeze him one more time and then reluctantly drop your arms.

Sam looks down at you with those puppy dog eyes and a soft smile on his lips.

'God he's so perfect..' You think and then reach up, run your fingers through those gorgeous locks and pull him down into a kiss.

He returns the kiss with everything in him. His strong hands are in your hair, then molding your soft curves against his hard body. He manages to find spots on your body you didn't even realize were erogenous zones. You feel goosebumps as electricity is pumping through your system. One kiss from Sam has managed to throw your libido in full overdrive. He has got some moves.

He looks down at you and you start thinking that maybe a little mutual corruption is just what you both need.


	3. Chapter 3

You wrap the towel around yourself, step out of the shower and turn your back on your unwanted visitor. You start looking for the clothes you know had been there minutes before.

A slight growl escapes your mouth, "I wonder where my clothes are? You wouldn't know what happened to them, would you?"

"You need something to wear? No prob, gotcha covered Sweets!"

You groan knowing you probably don't want to know what he was doing but turn to face him. He sports a big grin on his face and edible panties hang from his fingers.

"Gabriel..."

"Oops sorry! Forgot something to cover the top.. Tada!" He smirks, shaking a can of whipped cream.

You roll your eyes and huff but are slowly going from annoyed to slightly amused.

"And let's not forget the pièce de résistance." A snap of his fingers and two cherries appear.

You can only image what you'd look like with a whip cream bikini and fruit flavored panties.

"Is that a hint of a smile I see? You Do like me, don't you?" Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows. Feeling giddy with hope he starts thinking how to proceed.

"You are an idiot" but your tone has more humor than bite to it. "Zap back my clothes and get out so I can get dressed."

Bingo, he thought. Time to step things up a notch.

"Oh I can do better than that.." He smirked and suddenly you were dressed in silks and satins.

You look down at yourself shocked and then glance up to see Gabriel sporting the same period appropriate attire. From the perfect Ascot cravat to some really formfitting breeches.

You are a little dumbstruck but behind him you see your motel room illuminate in a flash of lightning. Is that a broken lamp?

"Gabe, what..?" You start to sputter when your location changes. Gone is the peeling paint and steam fogged bathroom. You are now standing in a beautiful English garden.

Gabriel bows low then glances up and pulls a rose from behind his back. "A rose for my rose..though it's beauty pales in comparison to you."

You blush a little, wow talk about pulling out all the stops. He hands it to you and you see it changed into a chocolate rosebud. Of course, you think smiling.

Time to whip out my smooth moves, he thought and then snapped. He gestures to the left and you see a beautiful picnic set for two.

"Thank you, Gabe. But before we sit, just tell me one little thing.."

"Anything for you, Honey.."he drawled. He mentally plucked flower petals, Loves me, Loves me not..

"What destroyed my motel room and had you barging in on my shower?"

A lopsided grin appears on his face, "Oh you noticed the mess, huh? No biggie, some stupid demon thought he'd try to take you out but he never counted on SuperAngel foiling his evil plans." Gabriel stuck his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest.

You smiled and walked over to him. Gabriel might pull stupid tricks sometimes but he seemed to have a soft spot for you. You decide it's time to not only test that theory but to turn the tables on him. Cocky little archangel!

You reach over and trail your hand down his chest. "So you're saying you're the hero I've been waiting for..?" You smirk and raise an eyebrow.

He gulped. So close, all gorgeous eyes and sexy lips. "Umm.."

You wrap your arms around him and take a deep breath, deliberately drawing attention to your chest. He smells delicious, you think to yourself.

He looks down and a slight flush raises on his cheeks. You grab his sandy hair and pull his mouth to yours. He is shocked for a millisecond but then returns your kiss with vigor.

When you finally draw back, you see his eyes are glazed over with arousal and his tight breeches leave nothing to the imagination.

You swipe a finger over the corner of your lip, and then suggestively put it in your mouth.

"Mmm.." You softly moan. "Quite an appetizer.."

He takes you into his arms again. "There's a lot more on the menu.." He smirks but is staring at you heatedly.

You coyly smiled back, "Then let's eat.."


	4. Chapter 4

With a towel securely wrapped around you, you glare at your intruder. Maybe in another situation you'd be a little intimidated but not now. You step out of the shower and stick a finger in his chest.

"Who do you think you are.."

"Forgive me, my dear, I am the Archangel Michael inside the vessel of.."he begins politely.

"I know That!" You sputter.

Michael, already feeling conflicted, wonders aloud.. "Then why did you inquire.."

You slap a hand over his mouth. "Just shhh.. And listen. You Do Not barge in on someone in the bathroom. It's a private place!"

Michael is puzzled over your behavior. He wonders why your cheeks have reddened. He feels the urge to kiss your fingers but instead gently takes your hand off his mouth. He cups your small hand in his large one. "I am sorry if I somehow distressed you. Perhaps I should have requested an audience with you but your song was quite captivating and I found myself drawn in by it."

You blush deeper. You feel off balance standing in this tiny bathroom with him while clad only in a thin towel.

You glance down and realize Michael is still holding your hand. He follows your gaze and asks, "Does this also distress you?" And starts to gently rub his thumb over your skin.

You shake your head. "I just don't understand why you are doing it."

He is confused at his actions, he has always put the mission first, is always the Good Son. "I am not certain, I am feeling things that I have never experienced before."

Now you are confused, "What do you mean?"

Michael stares deeply into your eyes, "I feel the need to be close to you, to be intimate with you."

Your mouth drops and you are rendered speechless. Michael leans in closer and places a chaste kiss on your lips. He wants to do much more. He struggles to keep in control of these unwelcome urges.

You self consciously bite your now tingling lip. Michael's eyes dilate and he drops your hand to envelop you in his arms. As you are pressed against him you notice your towel slipping and make a haphazard grab to secure it.

Michael pulls back, "I apologize, I overstepped.."

You nervously laugh, "No you are wonderful, I mean I'm good to go.." You take a deep breath and try not to embarrass yourself further. "What I mean is, I just feel a bit uncomfortable being mostly naked.. Like at a disadvantage." He was getting you hot and bothered with the smallest of touches.

Michael furrows his brow, thinking aloud "Very different than the humans in the Garden of Eden.. But I shall fix the situation for you." You look down expecting some grand outfit to cover you and are disappointed when nothing appears. You look up puzzled and see Michael is now nude as well. Your eyes bulge seeing him in all his glory.

When you are able to form thoughts you say, "Umm that isn't exactly what I had in mind.."

He nods, " Yes still not right.." And blink your towel has disappeared as well.

Your hands jump to cover whatever you can. Michael looks at you and feels overwhelmed by the desire to have you. Michael wraps an arm around you and suddenly you both have left the confines of the motel bathroom.

You look around nestled in Michael's arms to see he has transported you both to paradise. Tropical flowers bloom brightly around you and you can hear the distant sound of waves lapping at the shore.

Michael is caressing your back, his hand trailing up and down your spine. He is trying to control himself. It is unseemly for an archangel to be with a human.

You look around in amazement. It is so wonderful. "Thank you for bringing me here, Michael. It's beautiful." You shyly press a kiss on his firm lips.

Michael's heart melts and he suddenly realizes that he isn't just drawn to you physically. The goodness in you had been radiating from you the entire time.

He has always blindly followed God's plan. He protected the humans his Father loved but never understood how He could prefer them.

Michael realizes that you two have been brought together for a reason. As a Good Son he followed his Father's orders. But now he understood why he should.

You smile up and him and he feels completely happy for once in his long existence. Michael looks down at you with love shining in his eyes. He cups your chin and draws you in for a passionate kiss.


End file.
